Save Me From Myself
by MsBitaboo
Summary: I don't love easily due to my difficult childhood, and when I do it's with my whole heart. I couldn't believe I didn't see through her lies. She wasn't the first person to break my heart but I would be damned if I let it happen again. My heart can't be broken again if I don't fix it. At least that's what I used to think before I met Peter and Garrett. Now, I don't know what to do.


**Save Me From Myself**

The shrill ringing of my cellphone interrupted my sleep. I stretched out on the couch before sitting up and snatching my phone and unfinished bottle of vodka off the coffee table.

"Mario's pizzeria and abortion clinic your loss is our sauce," I greeted the unknown caller with a smile. God I loved saying that. The amount of people I've pissed off saying that is outstanding.

I took a swing of vodka.

"You cunt,"

I sprayed it all over my nice white couch when I heard the familiar voice at the end.

"Hey, Rochelle! I haven't heard from you in while. How've you been?" I greeted her while searching for a towel to dry the wet stain. "Leo still got that stick up his ass?"

"Hey!" I heard her brother yell in the background of the phone, "I heard that!"

"Sorry," I wasn't. "So what's up, Rocky?" I quickly drank the rest of my vodka, having a feeling I would need it.

"We're going clubbing!" she squealed, "There's this new club that opened up and it is the bomb! Get on your high heels baby girl because we are going to be dancing the night away!"

I hesitated. I hadn't left the house in weeks... except to buy more vodka. I didn't particularly want to go out to some club, find some hot meaningless girl, flirt with her, fuck her, and go back to the club and start all over again.

"Uh..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Rocky you know I've haven't been to a club since Yv-"

"Don't you dare say that whore's name in my presence!" she shouted at me.

I sighed.

As soon as Rocky laid eyes on my ex lover she hated her on sight. She told me Yv – she was bad news. Sigh. If only I had listened to her.

I didn't love easily due to my difficult childhood, and when I did it was with my whole heart. I couldn't believe I didn't see through her lies. She played me. And she did it well enough to not get caught until it was too late. She wasn't the first person to let me down and break my heart but I would be damned before I let it happen again. My heart can't be broken again if I don't fix it.

"You know you can't let her win. Come one, you said it yourself. You're going stir crazy sitting in that damned apartment all by yourself sulking about someone who wasn't going to love you back anyway."

I sighed, she was right. Rocky squealed again, knowing she won the argument.

"Come pick us up from my house. I give you the directions then. Bye baby!" she blew me a kiss before hanging up on me.

I muttered darkly to myself, hanging up the phone before walking out of my apartment and jumping into my bloody red mustang. My pride and joy.

I didn't bother to change, I looked presentable enough anyway.

I had a white button up shirt covered by a black vest and a pair of dark gray skinny jeans while wearing my favorite black converse shoes. My black hair tumbled down my shoulders in loose curls, reaching all the way to the middle of my back.

I honked the horn twice once I reached Rochelle's house. She was a rich stoner brat I met a few years back and I haven't gone a week without talking to her at least once. She pissed me off to the extreme but she was always the most loyal person you'll every meet. Well, for a stoner anyway.

The door was wretched open and she came tumbling in, laughing and giggling to herself. She was already drunk and high.

She gave me the directions and we were off.

**~1~**

I'm going to kill Rochelle.

That was the only thought running through my head as I shoved my way passed everyone and headed towards the bar. As soon as we were inside she fucking ditched me! To be fair though, I ditch her too.

"What can I get ya sweetheart?" the bartender asked me with a gentle smile and warm brown eyes.

"I don't want to remember what my name is by midnight,"

"I got just the thing," he winked at me before he went to go get my drink.

I sighed leaning against the bar looking at the massive amount of people crammed inside the club.

It was chaos.

Don't get me wrong, I love a good bump and grind session with complete strangers but just not now. Not so soon after Yv– her. I thought she was the one. I honestly did. But she was just a little harlot. She didn't love me, she liked my skills in bed and the money I had.

I swore off love when she broke my heart and I was going to stick to that until they day my heart gives out from all the partying and drugs I do.

I sighed rolling my eyes when I finally spotted Rocky only to see her shamelessly dry humping some guy on the dance floor.

Lucky bitch.

I didn't realize how much I missed Rocky until she called me. I would never admit it out loud but... Rocky was the only friend I had. I piss her off to the extreme and her me... but I love that little bitch. She was family to me. I honestly don't know how she out up with me and my fucking attitude for so long, but I'm so grateful she saw something in me to stick around.

I closed my eyes and let the world slip away from my grasp.

Suddenly I felt it. A burning gaze on the side of my face. I turned around and met two pairs of red eyes staring back at me from the entrance of the club.

A strong pulse emanated deep inside me. I grabbed onto the bar to stop myself from falling over. I grasped at my chest as the unfamiliar feeling slowly faded.

What the hell was that?

"Here you are," the bartender returned snapping me out of my trance like state. I took the drink and gave the bartender a twenty.

I don't know how long I sat there, or how many drinks I had, but like the he promised, I could barley remember my name when left the bar. I stumbled out of the club, completely drunk off my mind with a vodka bottle in one hand and my car keys in another.

I didn't have to worry about Rochelle, someone already took her home. Lucky her. I giggled to myself as I stumbled over to my car.

I collapsed on the side of it still laughing hysterically to myself. I looked at my car keys then my car then back at the car keys and carelessly chucked them behind and began to stumble down the dark and empty road. I'd probably regret that later seeing as that car was the only thing I cared about anymore besides Rocky.

After a few minutes of walking down the deserted road I chugged the rest of my alcoholic beverage down my throat before carelessly throwing it behind. A few seconds later, my drunken self finally noticed their was no sound of a glass bottle cracking against the stone pavement.

I stopped abruptly.

Wait... what?

"Don't worry sugar, we ain't gonna hurt ya," a sweet musical southern accent cooed to me.

Fuck you curiosity, I mentally swore as I slowly turned around. There were two guys behind. The one on the right had my car keys in his hand while the one on the left had the empty vodka I had just chucked over my head.

The man on the right looked to be 6'3" tall, with long, shaggy blond hair and a lean body. His red eyes glowed proudly in the dark night. He was wearing jeans upheld by a cowboy-belt and a gray vest, a blue shirt along with a brown leather jacket.

While the man on the left was the same height as his friend. But his hair color is a dark brown, and its length only reaches down to his neck, while also having a bit of stubble on his face. He was wearing a simple v-neck t-shirt, jeans and a long brown trench coat that almost went down to the floor and stopped at his ankle's.

"I saw you at the club," I mumbled to myself. "Don't you know it's rude to stalk drunk people?" I tried to discreetly take a step back but both of their eyes immediately went down to my feet.

Then all of a sudden they were standing directly in front of me. I gasped stumbling back.

"What the hell?" my heart started beating faster and my blood started pumping faster through my veins.

I didn't know what was happening. My breathing sped up and I started to sway on my feet.

I felt a pair of cold, rock hard arms catch me before I hit the ground. I felt myself being carried back the way we came. I heard a car door being opened and I was sitting on brunette's lap in the passenger side of my red mustang. I was too drunk and tired to question them so I just let my head fall on his shoulder and let darkness take over me.

I woke to the sound of something underneath me making strange vibration noises. It took me a minute due to my hangover but I finally realized it was the sound of purring. Like a cat? I knew I wasn't laying on a cat, it was too hard and cold and way too big to be one. So what was I laying on?

My eyes shot open. I blinked rapidly trying to adjust my eyes to the sunlight that was streaming through the curtains, only to be staring at a pair of red eyes. The same pair of red eyes I was looking at back at the club and then again when those two guys showed up before I collapsed.

He smiled down at me, before reaching up and lovingly caressing my cheek. He had dark brown hair that fell almost to his shoulders, and he had the same clothes on as before. I blinked and slowly sat up being mindful of my hangover, before I scanned my surroundings.

The bed was king sized and was nicer than anything I could ever afford in this lifetime and there was a flat screen on the wall facing the bed. The walls were a pale white with a painting hanging above the bed. There was a dresser in the right corner of the room. The was an open door to the left revealing the bathroom, and the toilet I was going to be throwing up later in. And another door on the left corner leading down a hallway before I couldn't see anything else.

I turned back to the man sitting beside me, softly stroking my black hair away from my face.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" I whispered.

"Forever," he purred into my ear before he started to kiss my neck.

"F-Forever is a l-long time," I stuttered as he continued his assault on my neck.

"Not when you're us darlin',"

I jumped in shock when I heard another voice at the door. I looked up to see the other man with honey blonde hair, leaning against the door frame. He gave me a smirk before he strutted up to me crouching down to my level.

"Forever is a long time," he whispered, "but not long enough with you."

He leaned down and kissed me hard, while the brunette was still kissing my neck. I could feel myself getting lost in him and quickly broke it off.

"Can I at least know your names?" I whispered, breathless from the kiss.

"Garrett," the man behind me purred in my ear.

"Peter," the one in front of me said.

"Faye," I murmured before leaning forward and kissing Peter with everything I had.

**~1~**

"Can you promise me something?" I asked them after we had just finished loving each other. I nervously shifted on the bed, the sheets still firmly tangled around us.

Ever since Yvonne broke my heart the only people I've ever trusted was me, myself and Rocky. I was so scared to let them in... but I wasn't going to let Yvonne's memory break me. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction of winning.

"Name it and it's yours," Garrett promised as Peter played with my tangled hair.

"Promise me you'll save me from myself," I let a few tears slip down my cheek as I looked into their bloody red eyes.

"We'll save you," Peter said, "as long as you save us."

"I promise," I whimpered as the tears began to fall more faster. I could feel the hole in my heart slowly stitching itself up so it could be used again. So it could be used by the only two men in my life. Peter and Garrett.

They promised to save me from myself. And I promised to do the same for them.

Until forever ends.

**A/N: This is a one shot. Please refrain from asking me to continue this story because, unfortunately, the answer is no. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**MsBitaboo**


End file.
